Episode 8217 (30th July 2018)
Aaron and Robert get engaged after some meddling from Chas and Liv. Elsewhere, Sam admits to Lydia that he helped his late wife Alice die. Also, Rebecca tries to bargain with Lachlan. Plot Aaron and Liv discuss the lack of a proposal yesterday. Chas approaches and asks Aaron to meet her for lunch which leaves Liv wondering what Chas is up to. Sam mentions to Lydia that it's Alice's anniversary tomorrow and Samson wants to raise money for a cancer charity in her memory. At Home Farm, Samson asks Joe to help him organise a charity fun run, suggesting the route could go around the Home Farm grounds. Lachlan pours some white powder into a bottle of water. In the café, Liv tells Robert that Aaron is supposed to be meeting Chas in Hotten later. As Aaron's car is in the garage, she suggests Robert could drive him. Sam is left feeling uneasy when Samson explains Joe is going to help with the charity fun run and the Hotten Courier will be covering it. Lachlan spots Victoria with Seb and offers to take him for a few hours. With Victoria out of earshot, Lachlan tells Seb they're off to say goodbye to Rebecca. Robert pulls up to the scrapyard to give Aaron a lift into town. At that moment, Chas calls Aaron to tell him she's running later and suggests Robert could sit with him at the restaurant until she arrives. In the abandoned cottage, Rebecca writes down Lachlan is trying to kill her so she remembers later but hides the note when Lachlan arrives. Rebecca is distressed that Lachlan has brought Seb here although Lachlan tells her she needs to say goodbye. As Robert and Aaron drive along the road, they continue their argument from last night about where they should've gone. Suddenly, Robert's car breaks down so Robert pulls into the lay-by. Robert asks if Aaron knows where they are. At the cottage, Rebecca tells Seb how much she loves him. Lachlan explains he wanted her to have this time as he had a few moments with Chrissie prior to her death and they meant a lot. Joe knows it wasn't easy for Graham to hear Samson talk about him mum and reminds Graham he can talk to him. Graham insists he's fine. Robert can't believe this is the lay-by he broke down although Aaron believes it's a set up. As the pair reminisce about their first kiss, Robert tells Aaron he's changed his life as for the first time in years, he likes who he is. Robert continues, telling Aaron that no one comes close to him. Aaron is shocked when Robert mentions a proposal and they soon realise they were both planning to propose to each other in this exact spot yesterday. They laugh. Simultaneously they ask each other to marry them. They laugh again then kiss. Fearing Lachlan will kill her, Rebecca tries to reason with her nephew. She proposes that she goes far away with Seb and forgets he ever existed. Lachlan considers it. Lydia can see all is not well with Sam. She tells him he can tell her anything so Sam blurts out that he killed Alice. He explains how Alice begged him to help her end her life so he did. Although it's what Alice wanted, Sam is terrified that Samson will hate him when he finds out. Lydia insists they'll just need to make Samson see it's what Alice wanted. Graham reminds Joe it's his day off tomorrow. When Graham walks off, Joe begins packing bottles of wine into boxes. A smitten Aaron and Robert return to the pub and announce their engagement. Robert brings up Aaron potentially adopting Seb once they're married if Rebecca doesn't return. Aaron says he'd love to. Meanwhile, Rebecca begs Lachlan to let her disappear with her son so Lachlan agrees to get Rebecca and Seb out of the country. Cast Regular cast *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Sebastian White - Lily Westmoreland (uncredited) *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Samson Dingle - Sam Hall *Joe Tate - Ned Porteous *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Rebecca White - Emily Head Guest cast None. Locations *Main Street *Café Main Street - Interior *Home Farm - Games room and kitchen *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Hotten Road *Holey Scrap - Scrapyard *Cabin at Home Farm Glamping Site *Unknown roads *Unknown lay-by *The Woolpack - Bar Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes